Legules
Legules is a legendary ancient Horror that has existed for over 1,000 years. Personality & Character Legules was an ancient horror that was defeated over a millennia ago by the warriors of Kantai. Although defeated, he didn't die and made his eventual return in modern times through a gateway. Taking the form of a Chinese Vampire, the horror never takes a human form and appears as he did in the past. Unlike other horrors, Legules doesn't bother to speak modern Japanese. He preferably speaks the Makai Language and only horrors and those trained in makai linguistics can hear what is he talking about. The most powerful of horrors tend to have a moniker associated with their creator (Messiah), however, he's called the Demon Beast of White Night. Legules is one of the few that took on a male form as most horrors prefer to be female. Legules has his own ambitions to plunge the world into darkness with his so-called "family", a legion of his Karakuri that's loyal to him. Legules is one of the powerful and intelligent horrors to threaten the mortal realm. At full power, he can defeat three of the strongest Makai Knights (Garo, Zero, and Dan) without tiring. Although appearing stiff and rigid like a vampire, he doesn't hop. He walks like a regular person and despite having vampire fangs, he kills and absorbs his prey like how other horrors would eat and not drink their blood. His hand-to-hand combat and resistance to physical damage are greater than Garo. During melee combat, he likes to deploy his serpent tongue for long range attacks and using his hat like an axe and shield. His hat seems to be composed of demon skin and it's strong enough to resist makai blade attacks and can be used to hack people like a blunt axe. His power is dangerous enough, but he's more than just a strong fighter. Legules has several special abilities, including demonic conscription, possession, shapeshifting, and flight. He can conscript mortals and horrors into his service. Despite being a powerful horror, he prefers to deploy his enslaved minions to do his bidding. Similar to Zedom, he has the power to make Horrors into his loyal soldiers. With horrors, he makes them wear a mask that permanently bonds to the demon, transforming them into a Karakuri warrior. Although still a horror, it loses its dark cherub form and becomes a black and red hooded fighter. Armed with dual blades on its arms (akin to katars), these muted demons stalk and cut down their prey. Enhanced through the transformation, the Karakuri can sustain mortal injuries that can kill a regular horror and still function for combat. With mortals, Legules uses his eyes to magically transform a person into a demonic acolyte. Although still human, the person is now enhanced in combat. He only keeps human minions if they are of value to him, the rest of humanity is food. Unlike the horror conversion, a converted mortal is reversible. When Legules was destroyed in combat, all the Karakuri self-destructed without their master, but Aomushi survived and became human once again. With a personal army of such minions, Legules can defeat the Makai Order by a massive horror hoard attack. A surprise attack ability is his insect legs that can kill people by an infestation. Four roach-like legs can come out of his back to help him fend off attacks, but the tip of the legs can be used to stab people and cause a parasite to devour a person from the inside-out. However, the insect legs are part of his true demon beast form. In his true form, Legules is a massive walking insectoid, with blades throughout his legs and arms. Alternatively, he can turn into a flying demonic wasp, giving him the power of flight. Ironically, his demon form makes him slower and an easier target for high-speed attacks from Garo. Ultimately, the demon beast was defeated by the power of Phosphorus Arrow. The demon was completely destroyed and will never return again. Skills & Abilities Legules's capabilities include, and are not limited to, bodily assimilation, dark magic, immunity to regular physical attacks, human energy absorption, body transference, martial arts, superhuman strength, ultra healing, body parts that can move independently, and biological transfiguration. Once the eclipse begins, Legules transformed himself into his true form, a giant metallic skeleton-like Horror. In this form, he is able to transform into a bladed metal wasp. Tools & Equipment * Masks: He uses some form of demonic mask to create his Karakuri soldiers. History Makai Order has no recorded history about this Horror and his movements have no records. One thousand years ago during a solar eclipse, Legules successfully crossed through the barrier between worlds and revived his followers known as the Legules Family. Many Makai Knights and Makai Priests died that day in order to suppress the Horrors that Legules unleashed on humanity. To make sure that the catastrophe would never happen again, the Makai Priests created the Phosphorus Arrow to destroy the barrier and seal away Legules. One thousand years later, Legules manages to find another gateway to return to the human realm by assimilating a dead body to make it his own. Legules is not the usual variety of Horror, as he is seemingly demi-human and possessing elementals similar to Oni or Yokai. He quickly begins building forces of his own by converting Horrors and a human into "his family". He then attacks Kantai in the middle of the night to find the Phosphorus Arrow so that he can complete his task of reviving his family. He tries to convert everyone, including the Madōgu of each Makai Knight, to join his forces. Tsubasa's Madōgu Goruba somehow gets possessed and controlled his bracelet body. When the night raid fails, he transferred himself into Goruba during the day and comes when people least suspected anything wrong. Legules takes the arrow and Rin Yamagatana with him, as he needs her blood to activate the arrow. Legules is defeated when Garo throws the Phosphorus Arrow into him and destroys the barrier at the same time. With Legules destroyed, the demon family vanishes. Pics Gallery Legules.jpg Legules_(true_form).jpg Legules_(metal_wasp).jpg Legules 5.jpg Legules Vs Kouga.jpg Legules Kidnap Rin.jpg Legules Eye.jpg Legules 3.jpg Legules 2.jpg Legules 1.jpg DB Legules 3.jpg DB Legules 2.jpg DB Legules 1.jpg Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Horrors Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Legendary Horrors